disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelique
'''Angelique '''is the castle's decorator. When the castle is cursed by the Enchantress, she transforms into a Christmas angel ornament. She doesn't really like Christmas because of the Beast, but Belle informs her of all the enjoyable thinks about the holiday. Later in the movie, she comforts Belle in the dungeon. Background Personality Designs Appearances Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Angelique first appears in the movie in her human form at the Beast's Castle and is seen decorating for Christmas. She then listens to Mrs. Potts' story about Christmas last year. Angelique first appears in the flashback as a Christmas angel stocked away in the castle attic. When Belle, Lumiere, and Chip come into the castle looking for her she pops out and is happy that someone has come to take her and the other Christmas ornaments out of the attic. Belle and Lumiere explain to Angelique that they need her help decorating the castle for Christmas. But Angelique refuses to help because she believes decorating won't change the Beast's mind about Christmas but Belle says that she believes that it will. During the song As Long As There's Christmas Angelique is taken by a flying bow and put on the top of a pretend tree stating that she will be hung on top of the tree when Belle gets a real tree. Later on in the movie when the Beast learns that Belle has left the castle to get the tree he storms into the room where Angelique is and destroys all the Christmas Decorating that Belle and the other Objects has done and leaves angrily. Angelique puts her head down with sadness believing that everything was hopeless as she thought it would be. Later on when Belle is bought back to the castle and put into the dungeon by the Beast the objects come and visit her and Angelique tells Belle that everything thing she said to Belle was right but that she was also wrong and sings As Long As There's Christmas with Belle making peace with Belle for what she said about Christmas. When Beast decides to free Belle from the dungeon Forte the Pipe Organ plays his piano really loudly in jealousy nearly causing the rose in the jar but Cogsworth manages to get ahold of it and Angelique tells him not to let go of it. Later on after the defeat of Forte Lumiere tells Angelique that she said that Christmas was impossible but Angelique says that she said Christmas would be impossible without her. Then she and the rest of the objects along with the Beast and Belle. Back in the present day it is revealed that Belle was the one who saved Christmas and Angelique along with the other objects who are now back in their human forms wish Belle and the Prince a Merry Christmas. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Angelique makes a cameo in Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas. During the Goofy Segment A Very Goofy Christmas Goofy hangs an ornament of Angelique in her christmas angel form on his tree. Gallery batbenchantedcastle_0032.jpg|Angelique in her original human girl form. Angelique.gif|Angelique in her christmas angel ornament form. Angelique and Goofy.PNG|Angelique's cameo appearance in Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas. Angelique and Goofy 2.PNG|Angelique hanging on the christmas tree from Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas. Batbenchantedcastle 0481.jpg|Angelique along with the christmas ornaments from the castle's attic. Angelique and eveyone else..jpg|Angelique all the way on the left. Angelique At The Dinning Room.jpg|Angelique At The Dinning Room. Angelique and the Christmas Ornaments.jpg|Angelique and the christmas ornaments in the castle's attic. Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Royalty Category:Humans Category:Magical Objects Category:Objects Category:Singing Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters